Epiphany
by mikaBella
Summary: Bella is not really Edward's first true love. In fact, Edward has been keeping a secret to Bella about a girl from his past. And now she is back. Edward's "epiphany" on love would be one trip down to memory lane and in the end, may the best girl win...
1. Prologue

**"Epiphany"  
(Based on Edward Cullen's Perspective)  
A Twilight Fan-fiction by mikaBella**

Disclaimer: The following characters are just borrowed from Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight _series, except for the character-names of _Keira_ and the _Christophers Brothers_, _John_ and _Brent_.

Note: The timeline of this story takes place in between **"New Moon"** and **"Eclipse"**.

--

**Summary  
**Bella is not really Edward's first true love. In fact, Edward has been keeping a secret to Bella about a girl from his past. And now she is back. Edward's "epiphany" on love would be one trip down to memory lane and in the end… may the best girl win.

--

**Prologue:**

I have been in love with Bella for as long as I can remember. I know our love for each other is indestructible. I, for one, should know that after almost a century of walking the face of the Earth.

However, I have not been very honest with you. When I said that Bella is the only _love_ that I have experienced for my entire existence, what I truly meant by that was that Bella is the first serious relationship I have with a _human_...

I believe it is now time for me to tell you the story of my first true love: _Keira_.

--

I first met her in 1918, when the First World War just ended and I realized what I turned into. I just turned seventeen-years-old and Keira was a couple of years younger than me. She was just a girl then and very vulnerable. I once saw her walking on the street and I cannot help but stare at her beauty. She is Asian, but someone who I have never encountered before. She had this beauty that exudes confidence and determination even though she just moved to a foreign country after the chaos caused by the War. She had this long shiny black hair and dark brown almond-shaped eyes, with a hint of roundness on the sides. I instantly had this bloodlust at the sight of her just like the one I experienced with Bella, because their bloods have a certain scent that I cannot seem to resist. Of course I was still very young then and Carlisle has just started training me to control my urge for human blood, so Keira was not as lucky as Bella. As she met my gaze, an innocent smile flashed across her face and I began to panic. I tried to turn away but my instincts told me to walk towards her and do what I have to do: _satisfy my thirst_.

As I walked towards her, she had this strange look on her face. I first thought it was fear, fear because a young vampire like me was about to drain her with all her blood, but I realized that it was more of _curiosity_. I can hear her thoughts as if she was talking to me from a distance. And that was the first time I discovered my _special gift_.

"_Who's that angry-looking man behind this handsome teenager walking towards me?"_ I heard her think.

Then the unimaginable happened.

"_Edward, stop! Turn back now or forever regret what you're about to do!"_ I heard Carlisle's thoughts and I suddenly realized that he was the man Keira was referring to in her thoughts, behind my back.

In that instant, I felt a sense of fear towards Carlisle and I immediately turned my back on her. As I approached Carlisle, my bloodlust for Keira suddenly vanished, only to find her missing on the spot where she just stood a couple of seconds ago.

"It seems like you've discovered a new gift, my son." Carlisle said as I kept searching the clear path for her. "That's a very special gift and you have to learn how to use it wisely. Mind-reading is not unusual for vampires but its degree differs from one being to another." He kept talking, "What're you thinking Edward? I haven't seen you like this before."

I then turned to look at Carlisle's face. "Why is it that it's only now that I found out about this?"

"My son, our kind is only able to unlock these kinds of gifts when triggered by a special feeling towards something. It could be fear, happiness, sorrow, and even _love_ --" I cut him off with that last word.

"Love? You mean I'm in love with that girl I just saw?" I asked shockingly.

"If that's how you felt when you saw her."

"But, I just saw her. And... she's human."

"Oh Edward, love doesn't have any borders even for our kind." Carlisle said. "Clearly, you still have a lot to learn about our origin and lifestyle."

"She's gone Carlisle."

"Don't worry my son. If what you feel is as real as what you say it is, then no distance or even any supernatural occurrence can keep you from her. You just have to be patient because for _us_, everything is longer compared with that of the humans."

And by that, I knew that it will take years for me to wait before I see _her_ again.


	2. Chapter 1: Blast from the Past

**Chapter 1: Blast from the Past**

It was in the year 1925 when Carlisle had suggested that I should be able to interact with humans already since he has trained me to be a 'vegetarian' for almost seven years now. In order to do this, I decided to enlist and join the Army because even though the War ended years ago, the conditions of states were still vulnerable. Carlisle disagreed with my decision. Instead, he decided to make use of his contacts and I immediately worked as a library staff in Yale University. I moved to New Haven, Connecticut and that was where it all started.

The first time I saw her again, she was reading a book in the far corners of the library. As she turned page after page of her reading material, I cannot help but stare at her beauty. It has been seven years and Keira was already a law student in Yale. She now exudes a beauty that is beyond the ordinary of other twenty-year-old women. This time, when I approached her, it was not because of my bloodlust. It was because I felt a sense of happiness for finally seeing her after all those years.

I suddenly remembered what Carlisle told me seven years before about love being borderless even for our kind. As I walked inches away towards her, I can hear in her thoughts that she was reading the novel "Jane Eyre" by Charlotte Bronte. When I finally stood in front of her table, her eyes shifted on me and then she smiled.

"Hello." She said. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I was just wondering if you need any help with your reading materials." I answered.

"Not that I'm aware of. I think I'm good." She looked confused with what I just said to her, and then added, "You know, you look very familiar."

"Really?" I said excitingly as I sat on the chair across from her. "You look very familiar yourself as well."

She laughed a hearty smile and extended her hand to me, "My name's Keira."

"Edward." I responded as I took her hand.

"So, Edward, you're also a student here?"

"Actually, no. I only work here. I'm actually part of the staff that catalogues all the books you can find in this library." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said as she started to pack-up her things. "You know, I only have one class this afternoon. Maybe we could meet up later? I could really use a friend right now."

"No problem. I'll be here when you get back."

--

Later that day, she went to meet me in the library as promised. She started talking about how terrifying her last professor was and that she almost fell asleep in her last class. She mentioned that law school was not really her choice, but her parents, who unfortunately both died during the War. She was just doing this to fulfil their dreams for her. And then she asked the question I have been longing to hear.

"Edward, were you that guy I saw in Chicago about seven years ago? I kept rewinding in my mind during class where I first saw you because you looked really familiar to me."

"I believe I was that _guy_. And you were the girl who stood on the middle of the street with that strange look towards my father."

"Ah yes! So that man's your father?"

"Yes. But you see, Carlisle adopted me because my biological parents died that same year."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to --"

"No, no. It's okay. They died because of an epidemic. I guess that's better than to see them suffer more." I said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess so. So I'm the only orphan in the house now, huh?" She said jokingly. "You know, it's not as bad as it seems to be. When my parents died, my aunt immediately sent me here in the United States. The day you saw me in Chicago was the day I arrived in this country."

"Where's your aunt now?"

"She died a year before I entered law school. I found her body dead on the kitchen floor with blood traces all over the house. It's as if an animal attacked and sucked all the blood inside of her!" She said as tears started to flow from her eyes. "I immediately called the police and after her funeral, I moved to Connecticut already."

"Keira, I'm really sorry about your aunt." I said as I put my arms around her, already knowing that one of _my kind_ has caused her aunt's death.

"It's okay Edward. It's not like it's your fault. I've been alone for almost two years already." She said with a smile. "I'm happy that at least I have a friend in you now. I'm really comfortable around you even though we've only met today."

"Don't worry. From now on, you'll always have me." I said with reassurance. "And by the way, we met seven years ago, remember?"

She smiled and with that, I vowed to protect her that no other harm and any other being can get close to her for the rest of eternity.


	3. Chapter 2: Questions

**Chapter 2: Questions**

Weeks have passed, and then on the first month of our so-called "anniversary" since our first meeting in the library, Keira started to notice the peculiarities that I have: why I always make an excuse not to eat whenever we are having dinner, why I have dark circles under my eyes because of lack of sleep even though I do not study, why I feel very cold whenever our skin touches one another, and most importantly, why I never aged despite the fact that seven years have passed since the first time she saw me.

"Edward, how old are you?"

"Twenty-four?" I answered in hesitation.

"Twenty-four? Why's it that you're not sure?" She replied with curiosity, and then added, "Are you sure? Because you don't even look like twenty-plus to me."

With her reply, I knew that I have to come clean sooner or later. After all, I am in love with this young lady, are not I? So, I said, "If I tell you the truth, I don't think you'd believe me."

"Ha! Seriously?" She answered with that same look of curiosity I saw in her seven years before. "Try me."

"Okay. First of all, do you believe that other beings roam this Earth other than humans?"

"Sure, sure. Back in my country, we used to have all these legends and myths of supernatural beings being able to interact with humans…" She answered.

"So…?" I asked back.

"So… what?" She asked.

"How do you feel about these legends and myths? Are you scared?" I asked calmly.

"Well, not really. It's not like I believe in those stories. Besides, if those beings do exist, they don't harm humans anyway, don't they?" She looked at me as if being sure that I know all the answers to her question.

"Well that depends on what _beings_ we're talking about. I'm only an expert with one _being_…" I said and then sighed. "Keira, do you believe in vampires?"

"Why? Are you a vampire Edward?" She said as if she was teasing me to tell her the truth she does not know anything about _yet_.

"What if I am? Would you be scared of me?" I asked.

Her face expression dramatically changed. "If you're a vampire, then why am I still alive? We've been hanging out for as long as I can remember for goodness' sakes and nothing has happened to me… I thought vampires --"

"That's because I'm not the kind of vampire who drinks human blood. My father and I prefer being called 'vegetarians'…"

"So you are a vampire?!" She asked in a tone I have never heard her use before. "Edward, please be serious…"

"Keira, that's what I've been trying to tell you all these time. Don't you think that's enough answer to all your questions?"

She did not respond. She just stared at the open space in front us.

I decided to break the silence as I said, "That's the reason why I don't age, Keira. The day you saw me in Chicago, I was still a new vampire then. I just turned seventeen when both my parents died from the epidemic. Carlisle was our doctor and he saw me suffering the same disease my parents had. My mother asked him to do everything in his power to save me, to not have the same fate they had.

"Carlisle then decided to make me like him because he realized that he needed a companion anyway. The day he bit me, I felt like I was about to die. The pain lasted for more than I asked for, and then when I woke up one day… I was changed.

"I knew I'd be seventeen for the rest of my existence. So yeah, to answer your question, I've been seventeen for seven years now." I tried to make her respond but her expression did not change. It was as if she was trying to absorb all the information I just said to her.

"I struggled to follow Carlisle's directions on how to resist human blood. I must admit, I failed several times and you almost became one of my victims that day in Chicago." As I said those words, her focus shifted on me. I continued, "But then something happened to me that exact same time. I heard your thoughts and Carlisle's too --"

"You mean you can read minds?" She finally said.

"Yes, but just the ones you're thinking right now. I can't see the future or anything like that." I answered, and I can see that she is starting to soften up from her unexplainable expression. "Anyway, Carlisle said that special gifts like the one I have are triggered by a special feeling… It was you who triggered this gift for me Keira. That day in Chicago seven years ago…"

"I don't quite follow what you're saying…" She replied.

I sighed, and then said, "_Love_. Love was the feeling that triggered me that day… I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

"That's impossible! You're a vampire… and I'm _just_ human."

"Even for _our kind_, love doesn't know any borders Keira." I said. "And you're right. You're human, just like I _used to be_. That's why I won't be able to take it if you die…"

"Oh Edward… I guess by now you can read in my mind how I feel about you too. But… we're like oil and water. If you suddenly slip and had this urge for human blood, you could kill me!" She said hysterically.

"No, no! I would never do that to you _my love_." I said calmly as I put my arms around her waist. "My love for you is stronger than my bloodlust. But if you'll agree, I have a proposal for you…" I smiled.

With a curious look, she said, "What do you propose?"

"Would you do me the honour of becoming my companion for the rest of _our _existence?"


	4. Chapter 3: Transformation

**Chapter 3: Transformation**

At first, Carlisle disagreed with my decision. He said that turning a human into one of _us_ is no joke and cannot be undone once it happened. But I said in rebuttal that my love for Keira is beyond my control and that that is the only thing I can think of that will keep us from separating. By this time, Keira has dropped out of law school already and joined me to live in Washington with Carlisle. And so, it was decided that on the eve of Keira's twenty-first birthday, I will _change _her.

Carlisle and I have kept arguing this same issue until Keira finally said,

"You know what? I'll be turning twenty-one in a couple of hours. I think it would be unfair if I become four years older than Edward, don't you think?" She looked at me, and then at Carlisle.

"Yes, but will that make any difference? You're already three years older than Edward as it is." Carlisle answered.

"Of course it makes a lot of difference! Three years is still not the same compared to four. Come to think of it, in four years, a human can already earn a college degree, while, in three years --"

Carlisle cut her off with her sentence. "Alright, I don't want to argue anymore. But I've already warned the two of you that a lot of unexpected things can happen. Changes _will_ happen. Your relationship with one another could not be the same when you're still human Keira…" And then he looked at me, "Do you understand that Edward?"

"Yes. And I've already explained to Keira what she's about to experience: the pain, the bloodlust, everything… But one thing would remain: _our love for each other_." I said reassuringly.

"Carlisle…?" Keira pleaded.

"Go on Edward." And right then and there, I bit Keira.

--

"_Aaahhh!! Edward…"_ I can hear her thoughts. All these time, Keira kept screaming silently in her mind as the venom slowly spread into her blood vessels. It has been two days since I bit her and the pain of my bite was not even half-way there. It was agony for me to see the one I love suffering this kind of pain, but I just kept thinking that it would all soon be over.

On the fifth day since I bit her, I suddenly stopped hearing all the screams in her mind. As I watched her from a distance, I can see that once she wakes up, she can never sleep again. That is why we, vampires, have dark circles under our eyes. It is because we do not sleep. _We cannot sleep_.

And then finally, I saw Keira slowly standing up. As she walked towards me from a distance, I can clearly see that she transformed. She is not the same as before. She is more beautiful than she used to be and her then dark brown almond-shaped eyes, turned into light green. As she kept nearing me, I realized that her thoughts are oddly quiet for today. And then she spoke,

"My love, can't you hear what I'm thinking?"

"Apparently, not today. How're you feeling?" I asked, as I cupped her face with both my hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

"That's odd. I feel great! And… I can read your mind." She smiled at me.

At once, I realized what Carlisle meant about the _changes_ that could happen. My gift was transferred into Keira, but suddenly I heard her say,

"Are you sure Carlisle? Edward hasn't lost his gift yet?"

That's when I realized that Carlisle was standing behind us and that both Keira and I could read his mind. I can _still_ hear his thoughts.

"Carlisle, what happened? Why can't I hear Keira's thoughts anymore?" I asked in frustration.

"My son, I'm not quite sure. But I'm guessing this happened because Keira is the reason why you discovered that _gift_ in the first place. And now that she is a vampire, like us, it's like nature prohibits you from seeing what goes on in her mind."

"I see." I said. And then without looking at their faces, I stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

I really did not expect to feel anger about what has just happened, but the fact that I am now clueless about what goes on inside Keira's head makes me feel inferior, or more like _jealous_. Do not get me wrong. I do not regret changing Keira into a vampire because at least now, we have the chance to be together for _eternity_. I just was not ready to be feeling the way Keira felt when I was the one who can read her mind.

--

Months and then years have passed. Everything was going so well between us, until the Second World War occurred. It was the year 1939 and by this time, Keira was already able to control her bloodlust, though she still had some mishaps during the first few months of her transformation. But still, Carlisle and I were able to train and stop her, and we are happy that she can finally resist on her own now.

It was not that long when the effects of the Second World War have hit the state of Washington. Carlisle was always on-call for his medical duties, while, Keira and I decided to be part of the volunteer team. However, being stuck in my seventeen-year-old body, the team did not allow me for they think that I am still a minor. They even judged Keira's relationship with me. They said that I was too young for Keira. When we are alone, Keira and I just laugh it off. If only they know _the truth_ about us!

And so, Keira decided to continue working with the team and that was where she met John and Brent Christophers. John and Brent are brothers from Seattle, who we found out, are fellow vampires too. They became instant friends with Keira and when she introduced us, I instantly gained a new set of best friends as well.

"Edward, I would like you to meet John and Brent." Keira said as she shifted her attention from me, then to John, to Brent, and then back at me.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I offered my hand first to John and then to Brent. "So, who's the older brother?" I said jokingly.

"Ha! That's funny." John said as he put his arm behind his brother's neck. "Well technically, Brent is older than me by two years but he was _changed_ earlier than me."

"That's right. I was born in 1899, and John was born in 1901." Brent continued, "But I was transformed when I was nineteen-years-old in 1918 during the epidemic, while, John was transformed three years after in 1921… by me."

"Really?" I said with enthusiasm. "I was also changed in 1918 during the epidemic. Anyway, how did the two of you manage to be 'vegetarians' on your own?" I asked.

"Edward, you _Cullens_ aren't the only good vampires around here you know." Brent answered.

"It's okay. I fully understand what you mean." I said as I am able to read his mind anyway. "So, John is twenty and you're nineteen?" I asked Brent.

"Apparently, yes. So when people ask, John's the older brother." Brent said with a wink.

"Fascinating!" I said. "I have to introduce you two to Carlisle."

--

During the interwar period, the four of us would always hang-out. Mostly in our place since it was the nearest from the volunteer camp. One night, after the Christophers Brothers have left, my relationship with Keira became deeper. One thing led to another as Keira started being very playful with the way she touched and kissed me. We both got carried away as we realized that we had reached Carlisle's study and ended up making love right then and there.

Since we cannot sleep, Keira started to put on her clothes back and headed out for the door of Carlisle's study. I was able to get hold of her arm before she even reached the doorknob and said,

"Tell me, what're you thinking?" I asked her.

She had a faint smile and then said, "I love you Edward. I always have, and I always will."

"I love you more Keira. I don't even have enough words to describe how much I love you --" She placed one finger on my mouth as if to stop me from continuing what I have to say.

"Shhh… It's okay, my love. I already know what you're about to say."

"Oh, right. I forgot that you can read my mind." I said. "But still, I want to tell you how much you mean to me."

"No need. I love you too, and you ought to know that by now." As she said that, it was as if a bullet had just hit me in the chest for she hugged me very tightly and then we both started to cry.


	5. Chapter 4: Lesson Learned

**Chapter 4: Lesson Learned**

Things started to be weird between Keira and me when she kept lying regarding her work in the volunteer camp. I tried confiding in John but he, too, shrugged the subject off and said that I was just paranoid because Keira was spending more time in work than with me.

It happened one day when I decided to have a surprise visit in the camp when I heard Brent say in hushed tones,

"You two can't be serious." With the way he said it, I knew that what I am about to hear would be very unpleasant, at least for _me_. It took several minutes before the silence was broken.

"Edward's here." I heard Keira say. And then _silence_ again.

However, I may not be able to read what goes on in Keira's head but I can still clearly hear the thoughts of others. John's mind was a blur. It was as if he was trying to confuse me for it started to make me feel a little woozy. On the other hand, Brent's was a little clearer.

From what I heard in his thoughts, he was trying to beg Keira and John to stop whatever it was they were planning to do. It took me a long time before I clearly understood what that meant: Keira and John were planning to elope. Keira has been cheating on me all these while and Brent was somewhat righteous to try stopping their dishonesty. And then she spoke,

"Alright Edward! Let's get this over with and show us yourself! We know you've been trying hard to understand what's going on through your mind-reading."

I stepped out of the shadows, as tears started to flow from my eyes. "Why Keira? How could've you done this to me?"

"Trust me Edward. If only I can control my feelings as much as I can control my bloodlust, I would've done it a long time ago." She answered.

"But why with John…" My words started to falter. "…he's my best friend!"

"Edward --" John tried to defend himself but I cut him off.

"No! Don't you dare speak to me!" I said as I pointed my finger on his face, and then I turned to look at Keira again. "_My love_, don't you love me anymore?"

"Always remember what I told you the other night. I will always love you Edward…" She said as tears started to flow from her eyes as well. "But I don't think we're right for each other… at least not in this _century_."

"How can you say that? What have I done wrong?" I demanded. "Tell me!"

"Nothing! You haven't done anything wrong. In fact, I want to thank you for making me what I am now." She tried to explain. "But… Edward, can't you see? You deserve someone who will love you back the way you deserve to be loved. And I'm afraid I'm just not that person, rather _vampire_, who can do that right now. I'm setting you free… but you must set me free too."

With that, I hugged her for the very last time and let her go because I knew that no matter how hard I pleaded, Keira had had her mind decided already. But before they were completely gone, Keira still managed to say,

"Who knows? Maybe just not in this century Edward… _I love you_."

_Maybe… Just maybe._ I thought, and then they were gone.

--

That night, I went home to Carlisle without any trace of emotion. It was as if I am now numb with the pain I had just experienced. But when I went to his study, Carlisle was not alone.

"Edward! There you are." Carlisle said excitedly. "I want you to meet Esme."

I stared back at the woman standing beside my father. And with the way Carlisle introduced her, I knew that I just gained myself a _mother_.

"Nice to meet you Edward." Esme said. And from what I can read in Carlisle's mind, I knew that Esme is also vampire… bit by Carlisle himself as well.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who ought to learn a lesson about love around here." I said sarcastically.

From that moment on, Carlisle tried to protect me from any possible 'love interest' with another human. When he first tried to introduce me to another female, he made sure that she is already one of _our kind_. First came Rosalie, but we all know how that ended up. I never showed any interest with her and as years have passed and we entered the remaining decades of the 20th century, instead, I just helped Carlisle build the family we have now. The family we have that consists of Carlisle, Esme, myself, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

Then along came Bella.


	6. Chapter 5: Past to Present

**Chapter 5: Past to Present**

"Bella, where's that _bloodsucker_ of yours anyway?" Jacob asked.

"I'm here _dog_." I said as I grabbed Bella's arm away from Jacob. "I'm sorry Bella if I'm late from picking you up… It's just that something came up."

"It's okay Edward. You're here now and that's what matters." Bella said.

"Oh please! You two make me sick! Just get out of the border as soon as possible." Jacob said as he boarded his truck. "Bye Bella. I'll see you soon."

"See you Jacob!" Bella replied, as we both walked in front of my silver Volvo.

I opened the passenger door for her and once we were both inside, I held Bella's arm with one hand, and the other I used to cup her face as I kissed her passionately. When I finally let go, I asked her a question,

"Bella, you know that I'll never try to hurt you, right?"

"Of course Edward." Bella answered. "Why? What's wrong?"

I held her hand as I drove with one hand. "I haven't been honest with you." Then I glanced at her for a moment.

"What do you mean? We don't have secrets…" Bella said as she placed her other hand on top of my hand.

"This is going to be hard… I didn't expect her to return… It's been years… decades even --" I started stuttering as I parked my silver Volvo in front of her house and she cut me off with my sentence. Good thing Charlie has not arrived yet.

"Edward." Bella said calmly as she cupped my face with both her hands. "It's okay. Whatever it is, I won't get mad. You've already sacrificed a lot just so we can have this relationship."

"Oh Bella…" I sighed. "I love you more than ever."

She smiled. "I love you too. So? What is it now? Tell me."

"I think it would be better if I showed you."


	7. Chapter 6: First Impressions

**Chapter 6: First Impressions**

The next day, I decided that it is time for Bella to finally understand what I was talking about the day before. On the way to our house, I suddenly had the courage to give her a _clue_ of what is about to come by saying,

"Keira." I said out of the blue. "Keira's her name."

"Keira who?" Bella answered back.

"She's the one I'm referring to that I will show you."

"I see. Who is she? _What_ is she?" Bella said. "Is she like your cousin or another _Cullen_ I know nothing about?" She said jokingly.

I sighed. "Bella, before you meet her, I guess it's time for you to know everything that there is between me and _her _--"

"Oh-kay… Between you and her?" She looked confused. "Tell me about it."

"I know that this may sound a little --"

"Edward! Just go straight to the point. We're near your house now." Keira demanded.

And so, I told her _everything_ that there is to know about my past relationship with Keira.

And then silence.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked. "Was it too much for you to take?"

"I'm sorry…" Bella said as she shook her head. "No, no! It's okay. I just needed a little time to absorb all you just said to me."

"Oh." I replied. "Well, it's now _time_. We're here already."

--

As we walked inside the house, Bella clung to my arms as tightly as possible. It was as if she wants to show everybody that _I_ belong to her and her to me. From the other side of the room, we heard laughter and then Alice showed herself and said,

"Right on time! We've been waiting for the two of you."

"You're playing 'Guesstures' again?" I asked as I saw in her mind that her team is winning.

"Yeah. It's boys versus girls. So, hurry up!" Alice said as she ushered us to where the rest of my family are hanging-out.

As we reached the living room, my family is clearly divided according to their genders, sitting on both sides of the couch. On the right side, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper are waiting for me, as Jasper tapped the remaining space of the couch on his side for me to take a seat. Then on the left side, the girls: Esme, Rosalie, Alice… and Keira.

"Bella, we're thrilled that you can join us today." Esme said.

"Well… it's always a pleasure." Bella said but I can see that she is staring intently at Keira, who is talking to Alice.

"Come along dear. Have a seat." Esme gestured on the space between her and Alice.

"It's gonna be okay." I whispered to Bella's ear and she nodded.

As we both went to our respective teams, I cannot quite concentrate on the game. Carlisle was trying to do this charade I cannot quite guess, while, I tried as hard as I can to listen to the thoughts of Esme, Rosalie, and Alice.

From what I can hear from their thoughts, it seems like Bella and Keira are having a conversation.

"Hi. Bella, right?" Keira said. "I'm Keira."

"Yeah. Nice to finally meet you." Bella said as she shook Keira's hand.

"You know, I really like you." Keira said. "So you don't have to be mean." _Shoot! I forgot to tell Bella that Keira is also a mind-reader._

"I'm sorry? How can you say that I'm --" Bella paused. "Oh my! You can read my mind?"

Keira nodded "Uh-huh." She said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm so, so sorry… It's just that this is really awkward and I'm not really good at meeting exes of my boyfriend. Not that I'm used to this. You see, Edward's my first boyfriend and I haven't even heard about you until today." Bella tried to explain.

"It's okay. I completely understand." Keira said with a wink as she gestured in her hand the 'okay' sign.

The game continued. And it was not long before I noticed that Bella and Keira are getting along well than I expected. It is hard to believe that I even thought everything would be so awkward. However, I cannot see exactly what is going on in both their minds so I just hope that their new-found friendship, if you can call it that way, is for _real_.

After the game ended and the girls won, we all went our separate ways in pairs: Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Bella and me…

"Wow. So this is how it feels, huh?" Keira said. "Being alone and all that."

"It's okay. Being _single_ can be quite fun!" Bella said.

"Well, technically, I'm not really single…" Keira said as she looked at me.

Bella then turned to look at me.

"What? Don't look at me!" I said defensively. "You know what? I think it's time for me to bring Bella home."

Bella agreed. "Yeah. I think that would be a great idea, Edward."

"Okay. You two take care." Keira replied back. "Edward, drive safely."

I made a face at Keira, and then I turned to look at the rest of my family. "I'll see you guys later."

--

That night, during one of my regular visits to Bella in her bedroom, she said,

"So, she's a mind-reader too, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that --"

"Edward! I was so embarrassed! I had no idea that she can read my mind and I had a lot of _terrible_ things inside my head…" Bella said anxiously.

I tried to calm her. "Bella, it's okay. Keira is a good person, rather vampire. She's one of _us_." I said. "At least that's what I used to know. It's been years and… Anyway, what exactly were you thinking when you were talking to her?"

"Well, you know… my first impression of her." Bella softened up as we both lay in her bed and I put my arms around her waist. "I must say when you told me in the car her _physical_ description, I quite felt confident about myself…

"Edward! I didn't expect her to be that beautiful! She's like _Ziyi Zhang_ meets _Charlize Theron_ with the body and gracefulness of a supermodel!"

I laughed at what she just said. "Well I'm sorry if I didn't give her justice with my decription... but that's funny! Ziyi Zhang and Charlize Theron?" I said. "C'mon Bella, even if you combine all the beautiful actresses and models in the world, you'd still be the most beautiful to me."

She punched me on the chest. "Aw!" She moaned. "I have to remember not to ever attempt slapping or punching you again!" We both laughed.

And then I cupped her face with both my hands as I kissed her like I never kissed her before.


	8. Chapter 7: Help

**Chapter 7: Help**

While Bella is asleep, I went back immediately to our house. After all, it will take some time before she wakes up and I think this would be the best opportunity for me to talk to Keira. As I entered the front door, I saw her and Carlisle from a distance just below the stairs. My father is studying the side of her neck as they talked in hushed tones. But when they saw me, Keira tried to shrug Carlisle's hand off of her neck as I walked towards them.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"It's none of your business Edward!" Keira answered back.

"Oh yeah? I think I have to remind you that this is _my_ house! I can choose any business I want to be involved with!"

"Enough the two of you!" Carlisle said. "You're starting again. Ever since Keira came back, you two never treated each other the right way. It's either you snob one another or you answer in sarcastic tones! You two need to talk."

"Carlisle --" Keira said in hesitation.

"That's why I'm here!" I said defensively. "To talk! Why are you back anyway?"

"I think you have to calm down first." Carlisle suggested, and then she turned to face Keira, "It's going to be okay. Edward has the right to know."

Keira sighed. "Fine."

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Carlisle said as he motioned towards the stairs to go to his study.

Then it is just the two of us.

"So…?" I said calmly as I broke the silence.

"What do you want to know?" Keira replied.

"Why did you come back?"

"I didn't come back for you Edward if that's what you want to know."

She read my mind. "Oh. Then, what is it? What's the reason of your return?"

"It's hard to tell you without judging me…"

"What? Why will I judge you? And why was Carlisle studying your neck a while ago?" I said as I tried to brush the hair off of the side of her neck. She tried to stop me but it was too late.

Then I saw _it_.

"What the --" I was shocked at what I saw. "Who…? When…? Who did this to you Keira?!"

"You really can't keep your hands off of me, huh?" She said in a flat tone as she shrugged my hand off of her neck.

"Keira, we don't have time to argue." I sighed. "Can we just _talk_? I want to know who did this to you."

"John. It was John who gave me _this_ when he bit me." She said as she brushed off the hair around her neck to show the _mark_ of the bite.

"John!" I said as I clenched my fists. "Why did he do this to you?"

Keira sighed. "The past couple of months, John gave up being a 'vegetarian'. Brent and I tried to stop him but he's incontrollable. He said that he's not getting enough strength with the _kind_ of blood we're drinking… so, he went back to drinking _human_ blood.

"When we tried stopping him one day, he went ballistic! He and Brent got into a very big fight which resulted for Brent to move away. I've never seen Brent for over two months now and I have no idea where he is.

"Then one night, as I tried stopping him alone, he bit me! It all happened so fast that the next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor feeling the excruciating pain caused by the bite. He left me alone as he searched for his next victim. I used that opportunity to move out and that's why I'm here. I'm asking Carlisle for help, not just to check John's bite on me… but because sooner or later I know that the Volturi will come looking for him."

"And you don't want that?" I asked. "I think it's only right for the Volturi to interfere with _his_ situation."

"No. Of course I don't want that!" Keira answered. "I know this may sound weird and awkward but… John is still the love of my life and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"You mean the love of your _existence_." I corrected. "It's okay Keira. We may have an awkward past but you still have a friend in me… I'll help you." Then I hugged her.

When we both let go, she smiled and said, "Thanks. Anyway, that Bella of yours is quite insecure about herself. I think I may need to do something about that." She winked.

"Tell me about it." I said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Shopping!" She exclaimed. "That girl of yours needs a girl's night out. I'll ask Alice and Rosalie to come with us."

I laughed at her suggestion. "Fine. But go easy on her, alright?"

"Don't worry Edward. Bella's in safe hands."

"I know." Sounding relieved that Keira and I are now _okay_. "I have to go."

"Back to Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah. Back to her."


	9. Chapter 8: Encounter

**Chapter 8: Encounter**

At first, when I told Bella about the planned shopping trip of Keira and Alice for her, she looked gob smacked.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. C'mon Bells… that would be a great opportunity for you to spend some time with my sister and to get to know Keira much better." I answered.

She shrugged. "I guess so… And I'm not surprised that Rosalie isn't coming."

"Bells, we're past that issue already. Rosalie will come around sooner or later."

"It's okay Edward. Whatever."

--

Bella finally agreed to come with Alice and Keira, and they spent almost half of the day in the mall. When they came back, Keira was carrying a variety of paper bags with printed designer brands and logos on each side: _Louis Vuitton_, _Burberry_, _Gucci_, _Chanel_, _Prada_, and _Versace_.

"Whew. That was fun!" I heard Bella whisper under her breath.

Alice turned to look at her. "Bella, we _did_ have fun! Watching you try all those dresses we picked out made my day!" Alice said in excitement.

"True. You looked gorgeous in all of them!" Keira said.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I just wish I could've afforded any one of them." Bella sighed.

I entered their conversation, "What do you mean? Doesn't Bella own any one of those paper bags?" I looked at Keira.

"Well, Alice and I tried convincing her that we'll pay for it but she just won't bulge. There was this one Gucci dress that she loved the most but she took it off immediately after two seconds of trying it on." Keira explained. "So, in the end, she wasn't able to buy anything and all of _these_ are mine." She continued.

"Edward, you know how much I hate owing others, even _you_, for anything. Besides, I _can_ survive without wearing designer clothes." Bella said.

"Obviously, Keira can't!" Emmett snorted out of the blue.

I laughed. "Yeah. You see Bells, most of us Cullens are addicted to luxury cars, while Keira on the other hand, devotes her entire _existence_ to designer items."

"Shut up Emmett and Edward! At least I encountered two of my favourite designers in person." Keira exclaimed referring to the dominant brand of paper bags she is carrying. "I met the _real_ Guccio Gucci and Coco Chanel."

I saw Bella's mouth hang open. "But… aren't they dead already?" She said.

"Of course I met them when they were still alive! I think you've forgotten that I'm more than a century old already Bella Swan." Keira replied back.

"Right. I totally spaced out."

"Anyway, this is for you. You didn't think Alice and I will let you go home without anything in hand. You only objected the Gucci dress… you didn't say anything about LVs!" Keira said as she handed Bella a paper bag.

When Bella opened it, there was this medium-sized tote bag with silver monogram prints that spell _Louis Vuitton_ on top of its jet black base leather surrounding it.

"Keira, I really can't --" Bella's sentence was cut off when we suddenly heard a loud bang outside.

"I'll go check it out." Emmett offered.

"No. I already know who it is." I warned as I closed my fists.

"It's a _who_?" Alice asked in confusion. "Who?"

"Why don't you ask Keira?" I said as I turned to look at her. It was as if she was frozen as we both can hear the thoughts of the unexpected visitor.

"It's John." Keira said.

"You mean _that_ John Christophers you told me about?" Bella asked in shock.

"Yes. And his brother's with him too." I answered, and then we all heard a piercing sound from Keira.

_She_ was screaming in pain.


	10. Chapter 9: Anger

**Chapter 9: Anger**

It was not long before John and Brent appeared in our front door and Carlisle started speaking to them,

"John! Brent…" Carlisle was shocked when he saw several bites and purple bruises all over Brent's body. "We didn't expect that you would pay us a visit. What happened to you?" He looked at Brent.

Brent did not answer. But it is obvious that the loud banging sound we heard a while ago was him… being thrown by John on a tree.

"It's been a long time Carlisle." John replied in a husky tone. "I don't mean to bother you and your family. I just want to know if --"

I cut him off. "You! How dare you even show your face in my house!" I was already in a crouching position several paces behind Carlisle when I suddenly realized that Bella is still with _us_.

"Edward…" Bella said in a frightened voice. "I think it would be best if I go home first…" She trailed off.

"Okay. Emmett can bring you home." I said back coldly.

I can see from my peripheral vision that she had her mouth half-open in surprise because of my _cold_ answer, but I was too busy focusing on the arrival of our unexpected and _unwelcome_ guests.

"Bella, come on. We'll use Alice's Porsche!" I heard Emmett let out a low chuckle. Even at moments like this, he just cannot help annoying each one of us!

"I'll see you then." Bella said in a very low tone that it sounded more like a whisper as she touched my shoulder. I did not bother to make any move.

"Just go Bella. I'll see you as soon as it's possible." I said and then she was gone.

I can hear the thoughts of both the Christophers Brothers, but I was more focused on Brent's because it was like he was really trying to have a silent conversation with me,

_"Edward, I'm really sorry… I tried stopping him but I guess you now know how that turned out with the look of my bruised body. If I were you, you'd calm down first. John became a lot stronger because of the kind of blood he's been drinking… and because through the course of Keira's absence, he gained a new ability --"_

John cut him off. "Damn it Brent! Whose side are you on anyway? Stop talking to Cullen now!" He demanded.

_"I told you so."_ Brent continued in his mind as John gave him a smug look.

John looked at me. "No Cullen. If you're thinking that I can hear your thoughts just like you're able to hear mine, you're wrong. I just know my brother well enough to be sure that he's already _warning_ you in silence. Besides, we already both know why I am here even without you reading my mind!" John gave me a warned look. "Where is _she_? I heard her scream."

"Oh yeah? And you're even wondering why _she_ screamed in pain?" I answered back. "Get real, filthy _nomad_!"

"Funny. After all these decades, you haven't changed at all!" John laughed very loudly. "Stupid you! I asked where _she _is, not why she screamed in freaking pain!"

"Really? Because you yourself mentioned that I can hear thoughts -- even yours!"

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed. "Stop acting like that! You're better than this. You understand _this_ situation more than anyone!"

"Listen to your old man, Cullen!" John commented.

Carlisle did not answer back but I can hear in his thoughts that he is trying hard to control himself as he kept repeating the words, _"Calm down! Calm down Edward! You don't want to be involved in a fight with John right _now_."_

I nodded. "Fine. Let's settle this in a more subtle way."

"That's the Cullen I used to know a long, long time ago!" John said in a sarcastic tone, and then he went inside as Carlisle escorted the _others_ to give us some space, except for Alice and Rosalie who are with Keira in the living room.

Brent preferred to stay outside but he managed to still tell me in his mind, _"I already warned you Edward. John is a lot stronger than _ever_. Don't mess with him or he'd do anything just to get what he wants… even to involve that _human girl_ of yours!"_

I froze when he mentioned _human girl_.

--

Keira was lying still on the couch, with Alice and Rosalie on both her sides when John and I entered the living room.

"John…" She trailed off. She is obviously still in pain.

"Keira!" I heard John gasp. "What the hell did they do to you?" He rushed immediately to her side, as both Alice and Rosalie moved to one corner of the room to avoid him. I tried stopping him but it was as if I was frozen in place.

"What's just happened?" I asked John in confusion.

He did not answer me. He was already busy holding Keira's hand and for the first time since he arrived, he softened up,

"Keira, my love…" John hesitated for Keira shrugged his hand off of her arm.

"John! What's just happened? I feel like I'm frozen in place! I can't move!" I said in frustration.

"Relax Cullen! You're in that position until I say so." He answered back, but his focus is still on Keira.

"You're _gift_ is to control others' actions? To freeze them in place whenever you want to?" I asked, gob smacked.

"Yes. And thanks to you, I acquired it!"

"Me? What did I do to you?"

"Aren't you the reason why Keira left me?!" He said in anger and then he stood in front of me, while, I can't do anything in my frozen stance but listen to him. "When I found out that Keira left me, I never felt so _angry_ in my entire existence! I felt lost and empty every time and everywhere I go until I find her! Then one night, when one of my victims tried to escape me, I suddenly burst in outrage and he stood frozen in place. At first I thought it was only because of his fear towards me, and then I realized that it was me who was controlling his actions the whole time!"

I did not know how to respond. But I do know that _special gifts_, like my mind-reading, are triggered by intense feelings and emotions. In John's case, it was _anger_.

I was frozen in place and I never felt so defeated and weak my whole life, rather _existence_. And then finally I managed to say, "Then why didn't you just go straight here, to our house, if you knew that she will come here? You've been here before. And even if it was a long time ago, it's impossible for a vampire to forget any route he has taken in the past."

"I'm not that naïve Cullen! You and I heard her scream in pain!" He shouted at my face. "I knew that once I'm in less than a mile radius from Keira, she would feel excruciating pain because of my venom and our intertwined actions!"

_True. Since they are intertwined, thanks to their century-long relationship, Keira screamed in pain because her body felt John's presence, which activated the venom from John's bite on her neck once again. _

_This happens because biting your partner, not that I know of any other vampire couples stuck in this _kind_ of situation, just does not seem right and normal so it is nature's law to warn the _victim_. However, the recurrence of the pain could be fatal to the victim and the only reason why Keira's holding on now is because John's trying hard as he can to control the pain unless…_

"John!" Keira managed to shout his name.

Immediately, John was already on her side. "What is it Keira, my love? I'd do anything you want me to do."

"Let go of Edward." She whispered.

"I, I --" John stuttered as Keira cut him off.

"Just do it. For _me_."

And then it was as if nothing happened to me. The moment John let go of his hold, I rushed immediately to the side where Alice and Rosalie were standing. They, too, felt as weak as I am.

"So, now you're just going to let her suffer and die?" I demanded. "We both know that you can't _hold_ her pain that long."

"Shut up Edward!" John shouted back at me. "I know what I have to do. I just need some time to talk to Keira first."

"John! No! I would never ask you to do that for me if you were in my shoes…" Keira said in shock. Clearly, she can hear both my thoughts and John's. "You _will_ die and I won't be able to forgive myself for the rest of eternity!"

"Keira… I did this to you." John tried to explain. "And as ironic as it may sound, I'm the only who can save you too."

"No! No! No!" Keira is sobbing now.

And then we heard tires screeching on the front porch. Emmett is back.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked when he joined us in the living room. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much…" Rosalie answered him.

And then Alice finished Rosalie's sentence. "Just that Keira has to make a choice: either she drains John with _all_ of his venom-infested blood or she dies."


End file.
